Simon vs El Futuro
by HijoDeNeptuno
Summary: Secuela de Simon VS La Reunión de Ex-Alumnos. Sigue a Simon y Bram mientras dan el siguiente gran paso en su relación como pareja. Ambientada 3 años después de La Reunión. Bram le hace a Simón una pregunta muy importante a la manera Jacques/Blue. ¿Que les depara el futuro a estos dos? ¿Lograrán llegar hasta el final o todo se arruinará? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Todo fue planeado

Capítulo 1

* * *

 **Recordando, 3 años antes ...**

Llevé una caja al apartamento-de-tres-días y la coloqué sobre la mesa de la cocina. Por suerte, esta fue la última . Finalmente he terminado de mudarme y ahora todo lo que queda es desempaquetar y ubicar todo.

"¿Es ese el último?" Bram preguntó, viniendo detrás de mí. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y besó la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

"Sí", sonreí, volteándome para mirarlo. Picoteé sus labios, que se convirtieron en un beso largo y lento. Nuestra respiración combinada empañó mis lentes, cegándome con su belleza.

"Mmm, bien. Estoy harto de mover estas cajas de un lugar a otro", se interrumpió con un gemido. Me reí de su respuesta y lo vi mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Me limpié las gafas y las volví a poner en mi cara.

"Finalmente hemos terminado", le digo, descansando contra la caja.

"Espera, ¿cuándo te pusiste los lentes?" Bram cuestionó, finalmente dándose cuenta.

"Um, cuando me quedé sin lentes de contacto y encontré estos mientras limpiaba mi auto", sonreí cautelosamente, sabiendo que estaba obligado a gritarme por perder las gafas en primer lugar. Rodó sus ojos hacia mí, pero su sonrisa alcanzó su punto máximo.

"Santa mierda, ¿qué hora es?" Pregunté, buscando mi teléfono. Bram miró su reloj y saltó de la silla.

"¡Mierda! ¡Tenemos que irnos, son casi las once!" el anunció. Me recuperé y le recordé a Bram que tomara el regalo.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, pero por supuesto todos ya estaban aquí antes que nosotros.

"Siento que siempre me estoy perdiendo un secreto, 'estar aquí aquí antes que los demás'," le susurré a Bram. Se inclinó para escuchar, y se retractó con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, yo igual, se rió.

"¡Simon, Bram!" Abby saludó desde su asiento al otro lado de la habitación. Salió de su silla de colores brillantes con la ayuda de Nick, y se arrastró hacia nosotros.

"¡Lo hicieron!" ella hizo un puchero feliz, jalándonos a ambos para abrazarnos.

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo", le dije.

Ella se quedó mirándonos con sus manos sobre su vientre embarazado. Llevaba un lindo vestido amarillo pálido con flores blancas y una banda blanca que decía "Futura Mami" sobre su pecho.

"Felicitaciones", Bram sonrió de oreja a oreja, entregándole la caja de regalo. Estaba tan emocionada de haberlo logrado, que podría llorar. Ella besó nuestras mejillas antes de mirarlo. "Pondré esto en la mesa de regalos, muchas gracias", sonrió, aferrándose a ella.

"¿Cómo estuvo la mudanza?" Nick preguntó, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"No estuvo mal en realidad. Los chicos de la mudanza hicieron la mayor parte el jueves, y luego hicimos lo último en los últimos dos días", le explicó a Nick. Pasé la mano por la espalda de Bram mientras hablaba.

"¡Estoy tan contento de que haya ido bien!" Abby agregó. "Simon ven conmigo", dijo, agarrando mi mano. Nos acompañó hasta donde estaba antes de que llegáramos y dejó el regalo.

"¡Mira quien esta aquí!" ella me anunció. Leah se dio vuelta y su sonrisa era genuina.

"¡Dijiste que me enviarías un mensaje de texto cuando llegases aquí!" escupió, juguetonamente golpeándome el brazo.

"Lo siento, no pasó mucho tiempo y sentí que ya estábamos llegando tarde", le expliqué.

"Como sea, ¿cómo fue la mudanza?" ella preguntó, sonriendo.

"Estuvo bien. Un poco estresante el primer día, pero lo manejamos como profesionales" asentí.

"¿Escogiste la nueva habitación?" ella me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé y miré alrededor nerviosamente.

"Leah", le advertí. Ella se puso de pie, esperando una respuesta, así que le di mi mejor respuesta al mostrarle los ojos.

"Bien", me dio una sonrisa apretada con un gesto de comprensión. Puse mis ojos en blanco y miré hacia donde Bram estaba hablando con Nick. No podría estar más feliz de que decidiera dejarse crecer los rizos de nuevo. Era lo más familiar de él, aparte de sus hermosos ojos y manos nobles. No podía tener suficiente de él. Ahora que estamos viviendo juntos, va a ser diferente, pero en el buen sentido. El año pasado fue hermoso conocernos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que conocimos al otro como la palma de nuestras manos.

"¿Estás nervioso de vivir juntos? Van a aprender mucho sobre el otro muy pronto". Preguntó Leah, apoyando su mano en su cadera. Eché un vistazo a Bram nuevamente e intenté encontrar alguna razón por la cual estaría nervioso de vivir con él. Me hace sentir seguro y feliz y cuando estoy con él no es más que risas, abrazos y palabras suaves. No tengo ninguna duda de que pertenezco a él.

"Estoy listo para aprender todo lo que pueda, así que no, no estoy nervioso", le sonreí. Bram me llamó la atención desde el otro lado de la habitación y me saludó suavemente. Le devolví el saludo, y aún después de un año puede dejarme sin aliento.

"Ew, estás tan enamorado que es repugnante ... Me _encanta_ ", soltó Leah guiñando un ojo, antes de darse vuelta para ayudar a Abby con algo.

"Sí, lo sé", susurré. No podía dejar de sonreír, pensando en el futuro increíble que estaba justo delante de mí.

 **Actualmente, 23 de agosto de 2028**

Mientras estaba tomando un descanso del trabajo di un paseo en el parque que estaba cerca de la oficina y llamé a Bram.

"Hey, sabes estaba pensando, ¿para cenar quizás podríamos ir a ese nuevo lugar mexicano en la esquina?" Pregunto.

"Bueno, _Si_ , de hecho ya tenía hechos los planes para la cena de esta noche", dijo, sonando cauteloso con sus palabras.

"Oh, está bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente?" Yo pregunté.

"Ya lo verás, pero no llegues tarde a casa", dijo con una sonrisa. Siempre puedo escuchar la felicidad en su voz, incluso con un teléfono entre nosotros.

"Está bien, intentaré no hacerlo", bromeé, sabiendo muy bien que no sería así. Pero tengo que hacerlo sudar un poco.

"Si llegas tarde, no te daré el postre".

"No puedes negarme el postre como si tuviera cinco años", protesté con una ligera sonrisa.

"Solo observa, Spier", advirtió, pero su tono aún era juguetón.

"¿Qué _hay_ de postre? Porque tal vez no me guste, y llegaré tarde a propósito", me burlé, pateando una roca delante de mí mientras caminaba por el asfalto.

"Soy yo", soltó un bufido.

"Oh, mierda", me mordí el labio. "¿Qué obtengo si llego _antes entonces_ ?" metiendo mi mano libre en mi bolsillo.

"En realidad ... si llegas temprano.. eso sería malo. Entonces, no lo hagas ", dijo en un tono serio e inquietante.

"¿Qué estás planeando?" Lo cuestioné, sabiendo que estaba tramando algo.

"No es asunto tuyo, entrometido. Solo asegúrate de estar en casa a tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que vas a saturar mi teléfono con todas las conjeturas posibles para lo que te está esperando esta noche, pero trata de concentrarte en el trabajo. Esos niños te necesitan ", respondió, sonriendo de nuevo por el teléfono.

"Lo haré, te veré esta noche ... para cenar y ¿posiblemente _un espectáculo_ ?" Yo presioné.

"... Sólo si limpias tu plato", murmuró seductoramente. No estoy seguro de esto ... pero excitarse al ser reprendido como un niño definitivamente debería estar bajo los problemas de mamá. Creo que necesito ser mi propio sujeto de estudio ...

"Voy a ir antes de que alguien me escuche", me reí, mirando a los demás ocupantes del edificio de oficinas que se abrían paso por los senderos. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando las palabras de Bram me erizaron el pelo en la parte posterior de mi cuello.

"Tal vez _quieren_ escucharte", bromeó.

"Oh, claro", resoplé. "Pero oye, ¿dónde estás que estás hablando tan ... _sexy_ ?" Susurré en el teléfono.

"Ah, eso va a seguir siendo un secreto también", chasqueó la lengua.

"Está bien, cuéntale a tu amante secreto que digo hola", sonreí.

"¡Hola Simón!" Escuché en el fondo.

No pude ubicar la voz, lo que me detuvo en seco: "Espera, ¿qué?" Levanté una ceja en mi teléfono.

"Es solo Garrett", suspiró. "¿Volverás allí?" Bram gritó en el fondo.

"Oh, bien, entonces dile que digo 'Hola' también", me reí y seguí caminando. "Pensé que estabas mostrando una casa esta tarde, ¿qué estás haciendo con Garrett?"

"Nada importante, escucha, te amo, pero tengo que irme. Garrett se está ahorcando", explicó.

"¿Con qué?" mi voz sonó mas aguada de lo normal.

"Lo siento, corrección, _lo estoy_ ahorcando", declaró, sacándome una risa realmente genuina. "Adiós", soltó en el teléfono antes de colgar.

"¡Te amo, adios!" Le colgué antes de que se cortara la llamada . Miré mi teléfono y contemplé llamar a Leah, pero sé que probablemente me envíe al buzón de voz. Odia hablar en el trabajo porque dice que la distrae, pero seamos realistas, prefiere hablar conmigo que trabajar. Intento llamar de todos modos, y ella responde. Sorpresa desagradable.

"Simon, ¿qué te dije sobre llamarme al trabajo?" ella parece molesta

"Lo siento, pero necesito decirte algo".

"¿Qué?"

"Bram está planeando algo, así que necesito que averigües con Garrett qué es lo que esta ..."

"Simon, no puedo hablar de _Bram en_ este momento. Estoy ocupada. Te amo".

Cuelga. Bueno…

Vuelvo a mi oficina y me encuentro con mis dos últimas citas antes de empacar para volver a casa.

Empujo la puerta de nuestro apartamento y puedo escuchar a Bram cantando a todo pulmón en la cocina. Una sonrisa de lo más grande se extiende por mi rostro, y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para colgar mis llaves en silencio. Cierro la puerta lo más lento posible y me arrastro hacia la cocina. Está parado en el mostrador cuando lo veo, la radio esta encendida, pero en comparación su voz es mucho más fuerte. Me apoyo contra la pared de la entrada y cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Podría escuchar esto todo el día. Bram puede hacerlo genial con algunas melodía, y a veces me sorprende lo bien que puede cantar, pero creo que L-O-V-E de Nat King Cole's, es una de esas de las que debe mantenerse alejado

Él canta lo que 'V' representa y me aclaro la garganta. Su cabeza gira en mi dirección con un grito audible y asustado. Está visiblemente mortificado cuando se da cuenta de mí y respira profundamente.

"¿Qué diablos estás tratando de hacer, matarme?"

"Exactamente", me reí, caminando hacia él. Él niega con la cabeza y deja la bandeja de comida en la que estaba trabajando. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él se aferra alrededor de mi cintura. Le picoteo los labios y lo miro a los ojos.

"Hola." Susurro entre nosotros, mirando su adorable rostro. Sus rizos tienen un estilo prolijo, y podría estar equivocado, pero parece que tiene un nuevo corte. Huele mucho a su loción para después de afeitarse, pero no me importa. Es celestial, y me recuerda a él de inmediato.

"Hola", dice con una sonrisa. Miro a la izquierda de nosotros, donde hay un montón de contenedores desechables de comida sobre la barra de la cocina.

"¿Entonces... contenedores de comida, ese es tu secreto?" Me reí. Él mira a nuestro alrededor y asiente.

"Sí", dice, con la misma sonrisa, pero aparentemente más feliz. Me besa y luego se aleja.

"Ahora ve a prepararte para la cena, así puedo terminar aquí", dice, bajando el volumen de la radio.

"Bien, pero me llevo uno", digo, notando la pila de Oreo en un plato al lado de la estufa. Él me mira rápidamente, y las aleja de mi mano antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de tocar el que está en la parte superior.

"¡No!" alza la voz , luciendo asustado. Retiro mi mano, sosteniéndola cerca de mí.

"Está bien, Dios!" Le grito con los ojos tan abiertos como puedo.

"Lo siento, yo solo ... debes dejarlos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes ya irte a otra habitación?" suplicó, luciendo derrotado.

"Está bien, loco", niego con la cabeza. Suspira con facilidad y vuelve a la comida. Entro en nuestra habitación y me cambio a un atuendo más cómodo. Cuando vuelvo a la cocina, él no está allí sino que coloca nuestros platos sobre la mesa.

"Bien, toma asiento. ¿Quieres algo de beber?" pregunta, secándose las manos con sus jeans. No podía decir si eran nervios, o por primera vez, Bram olvidó lo que era una servilleta.

"Sí, agua está bien por el momento", digo tomando asiento a la derecha de la cabecera, donde él movió la silla para que me pudiera sentar. Bram deja mi agua y la suya antes de sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa. Miro los dos platos y frunzo el ceño.

"¿Por qué ambos tenemos algo diferente?" Pregunto. Tengo pollo Marsala y pasta en mi plato, y él tiene ravioles.

"Es significativo", dice. Estudio el pollo en mi plato y trato de pensarlo. Está esperando que llegue a la conclusión, pero no tengo nada. Sus hombros están tensos mientras se inclina con los codos presionados contra la mesa. Sus labios están fruncidos, y es una pena que no puedo recordar porque estoy seguro de que se supone que esto hará su día. Niego con la cabeza en tono de disculpa, y sus hombros caen. Él aprieta sus labios y mira hacia abajo entre sus manos dobladas. Él los atrae a su regazo y se aclara la garganta.

"¿Nada?" pregunta, con la esperanza de que mi idiota cerebro podría hacer una suposición.

"Lo siento, cariño. No estoy seguro ... ¿es significativo por una cita específica que tuvimos?" Yo cuestioné Él sacude la cabeza y extiende su mano hacia la mía.

"No tienes que intentar adivinar ... es la primera comida que tuvimos el día que nos mudamos al apartamento", explicó. "Tienes el pollo Marsala, y yo pedí los ravioli ... ahora tu..."

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Sí, eso es adorable ... espera" Me detengo y estiro el cuello para ver cuál es la fecha en el calendario de la cocina. "Es 23 de agosto ... es nuestro tercer aniversario del día que nos mudamos ... aw, cariño, esto es tan lindo. Me siento como un idiota por haberlo olvidado".

"Sí", enfatiza la palabra. "Está bien ... aún que también es otro aniversario", dice. Joder! ¿POR QUÉ ESTOY TAN MALO CON LAS FECHAS?

"Bueno, ciertamente no es aniversario de ninguno de nuestros hitos ... ¿verdad?" Pregunto con una sonrisa descarada.

"No ... pero tal vez podrías contarlo entre ellos si quisieras", se encogió de hombros. "En este día, hace trece años, te respondí, iniciando el primero de los correos electrónicos de Jacques y Blue".

"Oh ... oh dios mío. ¿Cómo lo recuerdas?" Pregunto, al borde de las lágrimas. No puedo con lo lindo que es esto, y necesito saber por qué va tan lejos para recordar estas fechas específicamente. Todas las preguntas quieren salir a la vez, pero estoy tratando de ser paciente y no arruinarlo, como siempre hago.

"Un poco de investigación y mucha planificación", se rió con dulzura.

"¿Planificación?" Cuestiono.

"Oh, Dios mío. No puedo esperar, espera", se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la cocina. Vuelve con el plato de Oreo y los pone entre nosotros.

"¿Qué hay de la cena?" Pregunto, mirando mi plato.

"Nadie murió por tener postre primero, Si", se ríe entre dientes, entregándome un Oreo y tomándose uno para él.

"¿Es este el relleno de Mega?" Pregunto, notando la cantidad de crema entre las galletas. Parecía triple, tal vez incluso cuádruple de la cantidad normal.

"Sí, el último paquete que tenían también", asintió, girando las mitades de su galleta y mirándome.

"¿Por qué estamos comiendo estos ahora?"

"Cómetelo, Simon", niega con la cabeza. Niego con la cabeza y me llevo la galleta a la boca. Bram cobra vida y me toma de la mano.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" El grita. Salto un poco hacia él, y mi boca se abre.

"¡Me estoy comiendo la maldita galleta como me dijiste! ¿Qué diablos es esto?: '¿Cuántas veces podemos hacer que Simon finja comer una galleta?" Escupí, colocando mis manos sobre la mesa.

"¿Desde cuándo muerdes tu Oreo? Les das la vuelta, ¡siempre les das vueltas!"

"Está bien, lo torceré, ¡Dios!. Relájate, ¿está bien? Estoy retorciendo el maldito ..." Giro las dos mitades y las separe. Me detengo cuando veo algo redondo en el centro de la crema. "... Oreo," murmuro en voz baja, tratando de descubrir qué es. Miro a Bram cuando lo descubro y está radiante.

Me suavicé, y claramente puedo escuchar el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos. "B, ¿qué es esto?" Pregunto, haciendo pucheros en mi labio inferior. Bram se ríe de mi reacción, y toma mi mano otra vez.

 **BRAM POV** :

Pongo mi mano sobre la de Simon, y probablemente pueda sentirme temblar. Está aturdido y sin palabras. Miro sus ojos de cachorro y me trago todas las dudas que tuve. Su labio inferior está haciendo pucheros y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Sonrío y me obligo a hablar.

"Simon Spier, no puedo pensar en un día más perfecto para hacerte esta pregunta. Tampoco pude evitar usar Oreo para ayudarme", comencé a levantarme de mi asiento. Me dejé caer sobre mi rodilla, y seguí sosteniendo su mano. Toda su atención está en mí, y ahora se está mordiendo el labio inferior, lo que me vuelve absolutamente loco. "Hace trece años, hoy, comencé el largo viaje hasta aquí... y hace tres años, hoy, marca la decisión más emocionante e increíble que haya tomado, así que, _hoy_ , me gustaría preguntarte, para continuar haciendo de este día el más importante en mi vida al decir que sí a ser mi esposo ... Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te casarás conmigo? " mi voz tembló.

No hace falta mucho para que Simon llore, lo heredó de su padre, por lo que el llanto comenzó antes de que él pudiera responderme.

" _Si_ ", le agarré la mano. Ahora yo era el que hacía pucheros ... y tal vez también lloraba.

"¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo!" él se levantó de su asiento. Lo seguí rápidamente y lo envolví en mis brazos.

"¿Estás diciendo que _sí_ ?" Le respondí mientras nos abrazábamos. Se apartó, todavía en mis brazos y me besó.

"¡Es un millón de veces, sí!" él exclamó, con palabras rotas.

"Mierda, está bien", respiré, tomando la mitad del Oreo con el anillo en ella. "Esta probablemente no fue la mejor idea", me reí, sacando el anillo del centro. Rápidamente lamí un poco de crema que había quedado pegada en la alianza de bodas de plata y Simon extendió su mano izquierda hacia mí. "Lo siento, es asqueroso, lo sé".

"¡Oh, lo que sea!" se rió, mirando emocionados nuestras manos. Suavemente sostuve su dedo firme mientras empujaba el anillo en el. Encajaba como un guante, y no podría estar más feliz de verlo usarlo. Es todo lo que imaginé que sería y más.

"Dios mío", Simon susurró, mirándolo.

"¿Te gusta?" Espero ansiosamente su respuesta.

"¿ _Que si me gusta_ ? Me estoy volviendo loco, Bram. Es hermoso ... eres hermoso. Este momento es hermoso, ¡Dios, este día es hermoso!" expresó, luchando por contener sus lágrimas.

"Este siempre será un hermoso día", agregué, tomando las dos galletas en mis manos. Empujé el lado con poca o nada de crema en mi boca, y le di a Simon la mitad con toda la crema. Él sonrió con la boca cerrada y se inclinó para besarme. Estaba un poco desordenado, y todo lo que podíamos hacer era reírnos. Después de varios minutos de estar de pie con nuestras frentes juntas nos separamos con un beso. Nos sentamos de nuevo, y honestamente estaba demasiado emocionado para comer.

"No puedo creer esto", suspiró Simon, mirando el anillo.

"Estaba tan nervioso de que dijeras que no", admití.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguna vez te diría que no?" frunció el ceño, mirándome con simpatía.

"No sé, ¿dudaba de mí mismo? Pero obviamente no debí preocuparme. Lección de vida", me encogí de hombros, riéndome de la cara sonriente de Simon.

"Gran lección de vida. B, cuando se trata de ti, siempre es un sí", ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado perezosamente, moviendo sus pestañas hacia mí.

"Cuidado con lo que dices, futuro señor Spier-Greenfeld, podría aprovechar eso", dije con una sonrisa, levantando las manos.

"¿Estás de acuerdo en anunciarlo?" Simon hizo un puchero feliz.

"¡Claro que lo estoy!" Exclamé.

"Te amo", negó con la cabeza, volviendo a examinar el anillo.

"Yo también te amo", respondí.

"Espera ... ¿sabía Leah sobre esto?"

"Si... ella sabía." Asentí con la cabeza, esperando que esto no fuera a ser algo malo.

"¡Lo sabía!" Golpeó su mano contra la mesa enérgicamente. "La llamé justo después de ti, y ella se apresuró a colgar el teléfono una vez que te mencioné. También se escuchaba extraña cuando la llamaba de camino al trabajo ... Dios mío, debería haberlo sabido". Sacudió su cabeza descansando en su silla. Me reí de él, y lo vi mientras él se sentaba casualmente y comenzaba a comer. Este es el chico con el que puedo decir oficialmente que me voy a casar, no sé cómo he tenido tanta suerte.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado planeando esto?"

"¿La propuesta?"

"Sí", asintió brevemente, bebiendo su agua.

"Oh", me recosté y miré hacia el techo mientras contaba en mi cabeza. "Alrededor de trece años", sonreí, mirándolo.

"Espera, ¿Qué?"

"Simon, ¿sabes que eres la persona más fácil de persuadir?"

"¿Cómo es eso?" frunció el ceño.

"Está bien ... cuando comenzamos a hablar a través de los correos electrónicos y me enamoré de ti, pensé que tal vez te podría proponer algo con Oreos de alguna manera. Fue toda una revelación cuando pensé en poner el anillo _en_ el Oreo mismo... Fue entonces cuando cambió el juego. La parte de la persuasión vino con el pequeño discurso en el que también había estado trabajando. Hace tres años, cuando decidimos dar el siguiente paso y mudarnos juntos, intencionalmente hice que esperaras hasta agosto, así podría continuar la tradición de comenzar cosas nuevas contigo en esta fecha ... por lo que hoy oficialmente es el primer día de nuestras nuevas vidas ". Expliqué, y mientras hablaba, Simon se derritió en su asiento, agarrando su mano anillada a su pecho.

"¿Has estado planeando esto desde que nos conocimos?"

"Lo tienes", asentí, cerrando los ojos.

"¡Te amo tan locamente ahora mismo, y estoy muy agradecido por esa estúpida reunión!" Simon lloró, levantándose y poniéndose sobre mi regazo. Él se abrazó alrededor de mi cuello, y lo abracé. Nos besamos, nos besamos y cuando no podíamos parar, bueno, digamos que necesitamos reemplazar un par de platos ... y un jarrón.

* * *

Pues la secuela no se hizo esperar y aquí la tienen. No les encanto?! Por qué a mi me hizo llorar T_T

Esta es una traducción autorizada de la historia original ' **Simon vs The Future** ' de la increíblemente talentosa autora LoveSimonFicWriter a la cual pueden visitar desde mi perfil.

Déjenos saber que piensan de esta historia o que les gustaría ver en ella.


	2. Trabajas duro

N / A: ADVERTENCIA: Para aquellos que no quieren leer una escena Smexy (Um ... ¿quién no?) Deje de leer después del salto en el texto. Pero sinceramente,se lo están perdiendo; D Disfruten muchachos, esta es una escena de Bram / Simon que necesitábamos. ¡Mucho más está por venir en esta historia! Disculpen si también es un poco corto, los siguientes capítulos serán más largos. ¡Gracias!

* * *

Bram, su madre, su padrastro y yo fuimos invitados a cenar a la casa de mis padres para celebrar una mini celebración de nuestro compromiso. Nora preparó toda la comida e incluso tuvo tiempo para hacer un pequeño pastel. Juro que ella es increíble.

"¿Cómo no tienes tu propio programa de cocina todavía?" Bram preguntó, colocando el tazón de ensalada sobre la mesa. Nora lo siguió con un plato grande lleno de verduras.

"No sé, habla con mis gerentes", bromeó, empujándolo con el codo. Le dio un codazo y regresó a la cocina para tomar más platos. Ofrecí ayudar, de hecho comencé a ayudar sin que me lo pidieran, así que no tuve que decir nada.

"Entonces, ¿crees que querrán tener la boda en primavera?" mi mamá pregunta, levantando la vista de su agenda. La madre de Bram se inclina sobre ella señalando algunas fechas en el calendario.

"Honestamente, no podría decírtelo. Todavía no hemos decidido la fecha, pero ¿quizás verano?" Levanté mis manos.

"¿Verano? ¿Estás seguro? ¿No te preocupa estar todo sudado en tu esmoquin?" La madre de Bram pregunta.

"Charlene, no tienen que usar smokings. Oye, ¿qué tal una boda en la playa? Podrías tener un tema relajado, de esa manera no tienes que preocuparte por el esmoquin" comentó mamá, dibujando algunas cosas.

"¿Playa?" cuestioné

"Mi madre no podría cruzar la plataforma para llegar a la playa, así que queda descartado". La madre de Bram explicó, tomando asiento junto a mi madre en la mesa. Mi madre suspiró y mordió su pulgar. No podía apartar los ojos del planificador por un segundo para darse cuenta de lo molesto que estaba. Bram regresó a la habitación y dejó una canasta de pan. Él me sonrió, pero se desvaneció cuando percibió mi actitud.

"Oye, ¿crees que tal vez podríamos tomar un descanso de la planificación de la boda? La cena está lista", Bram habló cortésmente a mi madre y la suya, colocando sus manos con cuidado sobre sus hombros.

"¡Oh, por supuesto!" Mi madre asintió, doblando su kit de bodas. Solté un suspiro de alivio, y articulé, 'gracias' a él al otro lado de la habitación. Me guiñó un ojo antes de tomar los últimos platos de Nora y colocarlos entre nuestras madres.

"Comamos antes de que se enfríe. ¡Papá, Ted!" Nora gritó. Papá llegó bebiendo una cerveza, riéndose con el padrastro de Bram.

"¡Bien, bien!" Papá le dijo a Ted, señalándolo. Hablaban sobre el juego de béisbol que estaba en marcha y no pude entender una sola cosa de lo que estaban hablando. Se sentaron y Nora comenzó a repartir comida. Bram se sentó a mi lado en la mesa y deslizó su mano sobre mi pierna. Él apretó mi muslo interior ligeramente antes de dejarlo descansar allí. La mirada furtiva que él me disparó puso una sonrisa en mi rostro. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron levemente mientras le entregaba a Nora su plato.

"Gracias", dijo, mirando mientras ella le servía una gran cantidad de comida. Se lo comerá todo, sin dudas. Puede que sea flaco y terriblemente silencioso, pero he visto a este chico comer a través de una mesa de buffet dejando al restaurante sin una sola ala de pollo. Esperé mi turno para comer, y me sorprendí jugando con el anillo en mi dedo. Lo hice girar de un lado a otro con mi pulgar y sonreí. Todavía me estaba acostumbrando a que estuviera ahí y mostrárselo a las personas se ha convertido en mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

 _Sí mundo._ _Me voy a casar con el lindo Bram Greenfeld, en tu cara._

"Entonces, ¿han decidido si quieren una boda en grande?" Ted preguntó, jugando con una judía verde.

"No estoy seguro", respondió Bram. "Apenas es viernes, nos comprometimos el miércoles, ¿podemos tener un minuto para disfrutar eso?" se rió, mirando a su madre.

"Tienen que fijar una fecha, Bram, y llegará antes de que te des cuenta", advirtió, moviendo su dedo hacia él. Bram tocó su mentón con su hombro derecho y rodó sus ojos hacia mí antes de mirarla. Me reí de su reacción, y su madre hizo un puchero.

"Crees que estoy bromeando, solo mira. Vas a suplicar que se detenga el reloj". Ella negó con la cabeza, cortando su pedazo de lomo de cerdo. Nora realmente se superó a sí misma. ¡Bueno! Simon, cambia el tema!

"¡Nora, esto es increíble!" Exclamé, mirándola. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

"Gracias Si ", sonrió.

"Mmm", la madre de Bram asintió. "Cariño, esto es genial, y de nuevo muchas gracias por recibirnos. Realmente, no podría pensar en una mejor manera de celebrar el compromiso de Yawl". Ella nos regala una sonrisa sincera a ambos... yyyy de regreso a eso.

Aunque su madre a veces puede ser demasiado, en realidad es la mujer más amable que conozco después a mi propia madre, y ¿cómo podría no serlo? Bram tuvo que obtener su personalidad de alguien, por lo que tiene sentido. Ted esta en una especie de felicidad intermedia. Él no está tan tenso con Charlene, pero es un bicho raro, así que funcionan bien. Él es un poco más relajado en cuanto a la personalidad, lo que la entorpece un poco. Creo que ella puede ser un poco obsesiva compulsiva, pero también Bram, así que me he acostumbrado.

"¡Igual por aquí!" Agrega papá, rápidamente se limpia la boca y busca su copa de agua. "Mm, todos, levanten sus copas", dice, sosteniéndolo. Todos lo hacen incluso Bram y yo. Él se para en su lugar en la mesa y se aclara la garganta. Por favor, no llores, por favor no llores, por favor no llores ...

"Simon, Bram", nos mira. "Ha sido un placer verlos a ustedes dos crecer como pareja estos últimos años. No creo que haya visto a dos personas más enamoradas en mi vida, y eso es decir mucho porque estamos muy enamorados, "Sonríe, señalando a mi madre. Ella se sonroja y mira alrededor de la mesa.

"Esto no se trata de nosotros, Jack", canta, sacando su mentón hacia él. Levanta una mano en una forma de disculpa y mira hacia nosotros.

"Lo siento, de todos modos, estoy tan emocionado por que ustedes emprendan este nuevo viaje llamado matrimonio, y honestamente, los mejores años de su vida están justo delante de ustedes. Puedo sentirlo", asiente. "Entonces- ¡Enhorabuena! Aquí hay un matrimonio feliz y, con suerte, muchos niños", sostiene su copa.

"¡Salud!" Ted exclama y todos toman un trago.

Bram no lo hace, en cambio él me mira y sonríe. Veo esa sonrisa cada maldito día, pero nunca deja de encender mis mejillas y hacer que mi estómago se convierta en pura confusión. Se inclina y me besa los labios antes de tomar un sorbo de su vaso. ¿Cómo he tenido tanta suerte?

* * *

Salgo del baño conectado a nuestra habitación y apago la luz antes de meterme en la cama junto a Bram. Está sentado con su computadora portátil, sin camisa, tiene la expresión facial más linda y concentrada que existe. Me cuesta mucho dejarlo en paz, pero quiero tanto abrazarlo. Cuando me acuesto a su lado me fijo en su pantalla para ver si realmente está trabajando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto. Él me mira y luego vuelve a la pantalla.

"Estoy buscando el lugar que se supone que debo mostrar el lunes. No tuve la oportunidad de ir allí esta semana como quería, así que estoy tratando de ver si puedo aprender algo en internet", explicó.

"Trabajas muy duro. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti", sonrío perezosamente.

"Aw, gracias cariño", Bram sonríe, inclinándose para besarme. Rebusco en mis labios y cierro los ojos cuando nuestros labios finalmente se encuentran. Los mantengo fruncidos cuando se aleja, por lo que regresa para otro beso, y otro, y otro hasta que cierra su computadora portátil y la saca de la cama. Él rueda sobre mí, y pone una mano debajo de mi espalda, mientras se apoya con la otra. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello jalándolo más cerca de mi cuerpo.

"Mm, Simon", gime contra mis labios.

"Bram", me quejo, agarrando su rostro entre mis manos.

"Eres tan hermoso" susurra.

"¿Oh si?" Vuelvo a morderlo juguetonamente. Él asiente y sin decir una palabra va dejando suaves besos por mi cuello, hasta mi clavícula.

"Quítate esto", tararea, juntando los dedos bajo el borde de mi camisa. Cruzo los brazos y agarro los extremos de mi camisa, jalo de ella y la tiro a un lado.

"Trabajo duro, ¿eh?" pregunta en voz baja, sentándose. Él está a horcajadas sobre mí y ahora pasa las puntas de sus dedos por mi pecho. Me estremezco ante la sensación y coloco mis manos en sus caderas.

"Sí, realmente duro ", destello mis ojos hacia él.

"¿Qué tan duro?" pregunta, actuando como si 'realmente' no fuera lo suficientemente bueno, agregando un poco de lujuria a su tono.

" _Muy_ duro", respondo, mordiéndome el labio porque sé que lo mata cuando lo hago. Se lame los labios y mira mi pecho.

"Bueno, entonces, supongo que no te importaría que trabajé contigo un tiempo, ¿verdad?" el arqueó una ceja hacia mí y una seductora sonrisa llenó su expresión.

"¿Solo por un momento?" Pregunté, pasando mis manos por sus costados. Él se ríe suavemente y se inclina hasta que sus labios se aferran a los míos. Sus besos me llegan en lugares que no tenía ni idea de antes de que era posible. Ciertamente hay un despertar cada vez que él me toca, y desearía poder encontrarlo por mi cuenta, pero por suerte para él, él es el único que puede tener ese efecto en mí.

Él picotea sus labios en mi barbilla, sobre mi pecho, y arrastra sus manos sobre mi piel hasta que está en la cintura de mis boxers. Tomo una respiración profunda cuando sus dedos rozan la banda, escondiéndose debajo de ella. Él tira suavemente, besando la piel cuando queda expuesta. Siento su aliento fluir sobre mi piel helada, y tiemblo. Bram finalmente comienza a quitar mis bóxers de mis caderas y a juntarlos alrededor de mis muslos. Se apodera de mi ya excitado miembro, excitándolo aún más. Sus largos dedos se agarran a la base y puedo sentir que me estoy perdiendo.

"Bram", respiro, lamiendo mis labios. Él no dice nada, y de repente su boca me envuelve. Aprieto mis labios, casi mordiéndolos. Me abstengo de sacudir mis caderas, pero con cada sacudida de su mano y la calidez de su boca, me muevo. Su lengua, la misma que susurra "Te amo" y dulces secretos, corre por mi eje en un intento de acercarme más. No estoy lejos, eso es seguro.

Me sobresalto cuando él quita su boca, y vuelve a frotar su mano derecha hacia arriba y abajo por mi miembro. Me está mirando con felicidad en sus ojos y trato de mantener mi contacto visual con él, pero se vuelve demasiado y casi me estoy acercando al límite. Cerré los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, y dejé escapar un profundo gemido de mi garganta.

"B-Bra- Ah", ni siquiera puedo decir antes de que su pulgar roce la parte sensible justo debajo de la cabeza. Muerdo mis palabras, temblando físicamente. Estoy tenso, y él puede sentirlo, tal vez incluso verlo.

"Todavía no, cariño. Espera", dice en voz baja. Niego con la cabeza y agarro las sábanas debajo de mí.

"No-no puedo, ahh," gimo de nuevo, colocando una mano sobre mi frente. Estoy sudando, y él deja de moverse. Quiero protestar, pero se encuentra con mi boca otra vez. "Vamos", supliqué, pasando una mano por mi pecho.

"Estoy _trabajando_ en eso, sé paciente", bromea, recostándose y quitándome los bóxers por completo. Él los arroja a un lado y se baja de la cama. Va a la mesita de noche y toma la caja de condones. Descanso una mano detrás de mi cabeza y lo miro.

"¿De verdad crees que los necesitamos? Nos vamos a casar, sabes, puedo confiar en que no has estado con otra persona", me río.

"Es para que sea más fácil la limpieza, pero estoy más que deseoso de sentirte sin nada", menea las cejas, inclinándose para besarme mientras se quita los calzoncillos. Está duro, y no puedo evitar sentirme cerca del orgasmo al pensar en él dentro de mí.

"¡Apúrate por favor!" Le suplico, viéndolo colocarse uno de los condones. Él salta de vuelta a la cama y golpea mis rodillas para separarme. Se acomoda entre mis piernas y me mira con avidez.

"¿Estás listo?" pregunta, buscando la botella de lubricante. Se aplica una cantidad apropiada a sí mismo y luego prepara un dedo que rápidamente se desliza dentro de mí. Me estremezco ante la sensación, pero al instante me relajo.

"Lo siento", sale como una risa entrecortada. "Debería ir más lento, pero sé que puedes manejarlo", dice. Mierda.

"Por favor", gimo. Froto mis manos sobre sus caderas, agarrando la piel en mis palmas. Lo empujo contra mí, empujando su miembro duro como una piedra contra mi entrada.

"Está bien, está bien", asiente y se alinea. El impulso inicial de él es suficiente para sacar un fuerte gemido de mi pecho. Grito, clavando mis uñas en su piel.

"Ah, joder", gimo, presionando mi barbilla en mi pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" él pregunta, antes de proceder. Asiento rápidamente, esperando que empiece a empujar para relajarme. Me excita aún más cuando espera para asegurarse de que estoy bien. No importa la situación, él se preocupa por mi comodidad sobre todo, y no podría pedir un mejor compañero. "Está bien", dice, saliendo lentamente para empujar hacia mí con una fuerza más suave que antes. Gruño con cada embestida, y cada vez me acerco más y más. Él bombea más rápido y más profundo.

"O-oh, Bram", grito. Presiono mi cabeza contra la almohada en la que estoy apoyado y mis ojos están cerrados. Está jadeando y sus hombros están flexionados mientras se sostiene arriba de mí. Corro mis manos a lo largo de sus músculos, asimilando todo de él.

"Uf, Simon, oh, sí", jadea, empujando sus caderas contra mí con cada embestida. Levanto su trasero y lo abro con mis manos. Me estoy deslizando más allá del borde, y estoy tan cerca, pero espero porque sé que todavía no es el momento. No hasta que vea esa cara que conozco demasiado bien.

"Uh- Mmm", deja escapar un gemido gutural, lamiendo sus labios. Él mira hacia mi pecho, tan concentrado como puede estar.

"Estoy c-cerca, be-bebe," grito, balanceando mi cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Me agarre a sus costados, arañando su piel, buscando el lanzamiento que solo él puede dominar.

"I-ugh. Sí, pronto", asiente con palabras rotas, golpeándome con una fuerza mayor que antes. Él acelera su ritmo y con su mano derecha me agarra por la espalda, sosteniéndome firmemente para no perder su lugar. Lo agarro por los hombros antes de abrazarlo por el cuello. Lo atraigo hacia mí y forzo mis labios a los suyos. Él me besa apasionadamente, y finalmente finalmente está allí. Él respira profundamente, y su expresión es de puro éxtasis. Me dejo sentir todo, y pulso a su alrededor, gritando palabras que probablemente no pertenecen a nuestro idioma.

Grita mi nombre y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, gruñendo ... y su cuerpo se tensa encima de mí. Me interpongo entre nosotros y no puedo recuperar el aliento. Bram suspira por la liberación, y pasa la mano que tenía alrededor de mi espalda sobre su cabeza, pasando sus dedos por sus rizos. Echó un vistazo al desorden en su medio y el mío, y sonrió.

"Mierda", respira, saliendo de mí. Él no va muy lejos, y se inclina hacia atrás. Bram se quita el condón y lo arroja al cubo de la basura junto a la cama. Él se mece hacia adelante y me besa antes de acostarse sobre mí con su barbilla presionada contra mi pecho. Entierra su rostro en la piel sudada y suspira feliz. Sonrío, y paso mis dedos por su cabello.

"Eso fue increíble", respira, mirándome a los ojos. Se lame los labios y exhala de nuevo.

"Definitivamente no pensé que eso fuera a ocurrir esta noche", me río, descansando mis manos en su cabello. Él se ríe de mí y vuelve a frotar su rostro contra mi pecho.

"Lo sé, pensé que nos iríamos a dormir cuando llegáramos a casa", se ríe.

"El sexo siempre es mejor que dormir", respondo.

"No estás equivocado", sonríe, alejándose de mí. "Quédate aquí", dijo, rozando mis labios con la yema del dedo. Él se escapa al baño y regresa con una toallita húmeda y tibia. Él me limpia, y se limpia él mismo y mi corazón se derrite ante su atención al detalle. Apaga la luz en el baño, apaga la luz en la mesita de noche y se arrastra hacia la cama. Él tira de las mantas sobre nosotros y se acurruca cerca de mí. Me sostiene cerca, y nuestras piernas se enredan juntas.

"Deberíamos dormir así todas las noches", sugiero, en voz baja.

"Estoy de acuerdo", susurra, mordiéndome la oreja juguetonamente. Él me jala más fuerte, y todo está en silencio, y lo único que puedo escuchar es su respiración, que aún parece estar disminuyendo.

"Te amo, Simon", dice.

Estoy aturdido y somnoliento, pero me las arreglé para susurrar: "Te amo más" antes de caer dormido.


	3. Estresado

Capítulo 3

* * *

Cuando desperté Bram rodó sobre su costado de espaldas a mí. Me volví sobre mi espalda y miré hacia el techo. Me obligué a levantarme y logré avanzar lentamente hacia el baño. El agua de la ducha tardó unos minutos en calentarse, pero una vez que lo hizo fue gloriosa. Me quedé de pie con la cara bajo el agua tibia, sintiendo la presión reconfortante de la corriente. Sentí como si el agua estuviera quitando todo el estrés que había acumulado a lo largo de la semana. La propuesta no fue lo que me causó el estrés, si algo fue lo más destacado de mi semana. Fue lo que vino después de la propuesta lo que me asustó. Mi madre entró en modo 'boda' completo en cuestión de dos días, y también lo hizo la mamá de Bram. Me encanta ... _AMO_ que las dos sean tan buenos amigos ahora, pero juntas podrían incendiar ciudades.

El sonido de unos pies arrastrándose se elevó desde detrás de la cortina de la ducha y la tapa del inodoro chocó contra el tanque, alertándome de que Bram estaba despierto.

Quería hablar, pero me había desconectado por completo. Estaba muerto, al parecer. Si hubiera un asiento en esta ducha apuesto a que mi culo estaría en el. El inodoro se vació y sorprendentemente no afectó la temperatura del agua como de costumbre. La cortina de la ducha se movió hacia atrás y Bram se coló detrás de mí. Lo miré para ver su sonrisa adormilada. Me produjo una alegría instantánea y salí del agua para envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me aferré a él, esperando que él me sostuviera. Lo hizo, y nos mantuvimos felices en los brazos del otro. Él nos regresó bajo al agua y nos quedamos bajo la corriente mientras el agua caía en cascada por nuestros costados. Mi cabeza se apoyó contra su hombro por un momento y su mejilla se presionó contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Nos contoneamos, y desearía habernos quedado así para siempre.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" rompió el silencio. Me aparté de él y sumergí mi cabeza en el agua. Él peinó mi pelo hacia atrás con un suave roce de sus manos. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió antes de dejar un beso casto en mis labios.

"Bien, me golpeaste en frío", dije con una sonrisa, pensando en el increíble final de nuestra noche.

"Sí, podría decir que lo necesitabas", suspiró, enjabonando una toalla que abrió en su mano.

"¿Yo?" Levanté las cejas. ¿Era tan obvio?

"Sí, parecías haber tenido suficiente durante la cena. Te conozco demasiado bien, Simon ... quiero decir ... sabía que comprometernos iba a ser estresante para nosotros, pero no pensé que te estresara tan rápido", frunció el ceño, frotando la tela para crear espuma.

"¡No lo es! ¡Lo prometo!" Protesté, colocando mis manos sobre su pecho. Apretó los labios en la comisura de su boca, no impresionado por mis palabras.

"Claro", habló en un tono plano. Sabía que no me creía ni por un segundo. Honestamente, no podía creerme incluso si lo intentaba. Él tomó su mano y me tomó del hombro para darme la vuelta. Pasó el paño por mi espalda, usando movimientos lentos para lavarme.

"¿Sabes que soy un adulto, puedo bañarme?" Bromeé, mirándolo por encima del hombro. Me volví hacia el agua y levanté las manos. El agua se acumuló y repetidamente llené mis palmas y la dejé fluir.

"Me gusta bañarte, me hace sentir más cerca de ti", no tuve que voltearme para saber que estaba sonriendo.

"Claro que sí", bromeé. Se acercó y me dio un beso en el cuello.

"De verdad", habló con los labios flotando sobre la piel. Me besó en el cuello otra vez antes de continuar limpiándome. Eventualmente hubiera asumido el control, pero no tuve ganas. Todo el poder era suyo en ese momento, ¡significa

menos trabajo para mí!

"Gracias, eso fue maravilloso", comenté, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me acerqué más a él, presionando mi pecho contra el suyo. Él me sostuvo alrededor de mi cintura y me miró a los ojos. "Esta noche, voy a devolverte el favor, así que prepárate", toqué su nariz antes de presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Lo excité, pero mi trabajo estaba hecho ... hasta esta noche. Lo dejé para que terminara su ducha, para poder comenzar a prepararme para el día.

* * *

"¿Sabes que puedo hablarle a mi madre para que le baje un poco a todo este asunto de la boda?" Bram preguntó, encontrándome en el dormitorio. Agarró la toalla alrededor de su cintura, pasando una mano por su cabello húmedo. Me puse una camisa sobre la cabeza y me pasé un producto para el cabello.

"Está bien, cariño. No estoy tan preocupado como tú crees. Va a estar bien, y vamos a pasar un momento divertido planeando esto, ¿está bien?" Yo le aseguré. Todavía no parecía convencido, pero se rindió.

"Bien, pero si estás a punto de derrumbarte cancelamos todo y nos fugamos". Bram se encogió de hombros y sacó un par de calzoncillos del cesto de la ropa limpia que había junto al armario. Quise doblar esas ropas y guardarlas, a pedido de Bram ... Vaya, me distraje si querer ... y cuando digo que me distraje quiero decir que encendí el televisor y me senté con un paquete de Oreo.

"No va a ser así, lo prometo", puse los ojos en blanco. Él se encogió de hombros antes de regresar al baño. Dudé en hablar, pensando en lo que quería decir a continuación.

"¿Ya le dijiste a tu padre?" Pregunté finalmente, y me encogí cuando no hubo respuesta. La puerta del gabinete debajo del fregadero dio un 'golpe' audible cuando se cerró, y Bram se acercó al marco de la puerta. Él inclinó su cuerpo y suspiró.

"Ya", dijo, "¿por qué?"

Me inquieté en mi lugar, mirando mis manos sudorosas. "Um ... bueno, ¿qué dijo él?"

"Realmente no dijo mucho, aparte de que estaba feliz por nosotros y que está deseando que llegue la boda". Bram explicó antes de esconderse en el baño.

"¿Solo eso?" Levanté mis cejas hacia él.

"Ya sabes cómo mi madrastra se a portado con él, Si. Ha sido extraño desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos".

"Lo sé, pero tal vez las cosas cambien ..." Me estremecí cuando un ruido sordo cruzó la pared y las luces se apagaron. Bram salió arrastrando los pies del baño con la cabeza gacha y arrojó su toalla mojada en el cesto junto a la puerta del armario.

"Las cosas no _cambiaron_ , Simon. ¿De acuerdo?" él casi gruñó.

"Está bien", mi voz era suave, y quería golpearme incluso por haberla mencionado. No es que el padre de Bram sea homofóbico ni su madrastra, simplemente no es algo que les resulte fácil. Caleb me ama, y no le importa que su hermano sea gay, pero a Bram le preocupa que pueda comenzar a sentir lo mismo una vez que crezca. Cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos, el padre de Bram dijo que probablemente era una mala idea y que nos arrepentiríamos pronto de nuestra relación. No nos arrepentimos, y no puedo recordar cómo era mi vida sin Bram en ella. No sería nada sin él, y no puedo ver lo que ve su padre. Al principio pensé que era porque me odiaba, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que se pondría raro cuando nos tomamos de la mano, o incluso mencionamos algo sobre nuestra relación, así que fuimos nosotros dos.

Bram trató de hablar con él sobre su comportamiento, en algún momento después de la primera acción de gracias cuando acabábamos de mudarnos. Todos habían venido a la casa de mis padres, la madre de Bram y Ted incluidos. Fue enorme para nuestras dos familias estar bajo el mismo techo. Su madrastra fue amable conmigo al principio, pero creo que fue en el momento en que entró en la cocina y nos atrapó a Bram y a mi compartiendo un beso que comenzó a ignorarme. Poco después, su padre también me dio la espalda, lo que realmente me molestó. No debería sentir que me estoy escondiendo en mi propia casa.

"B, siento haberlo mencionado. Olvidemos que incluso lo mencioné", le dije, mirándolo. Estaba parado en la cómoda, poniéndose un par de jeans. Hizo un pequeño salto para colocarlos sobre sus caderas y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Bram exhaló profundamente y caminó hacia su lado del armario para buscar una camisa. Incluso en sábado se viste muy bien. Sacó un polo rojo de una percha y se lo tiró por la cabeza. Presionó las arrugas y se volvió para mirarme a los ojos. Pasó junto a mí y agarró su billetera del tocador. Su mano se hundió profundamente en su bolsillo trasero, acariciándolo suavemente para asegurarse de que fuera seguro.

"Bram", hablé. Miró por encima del hombro y esperó a que continuara. "Lamento que él sea así ... desearía poder arreglarlo", admití.

"... Desearía poder hacerlo también", frunció el ceño. Salió de nuestra habitación y pude escucharlo mientras encendía la cafetera en la cocina. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del café preparándose. Quería evitar que se moviera por la cocina para envolver mis brazos alrededor de él y hacer que el dolor desapareciera, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no era lo que él quería. Más bien se enfurruñó en silencio por un momento, se que volvería a ser el mismo tranquilo Bram de todos los días. Le dejé tener su momento, y cuando finalmente estuvo listo para hablar me encontró en la sala de estar en el sofá. Se sentó a mi lado con su café y me trajo una taza también. Le ofrecí una sonrisa y él me devolvió una, no como la típica sonrisa marca Bram, pero era una sonrisa.

"Quieres..."

"No quiero hablar sobre eso ahora, Si. ¿Está bien?" él advirtió.

"Iba a preguntar, '¿quieres ver algo?' Sé que hablaremos de eso cuando estés listo", aclaré.

"Oh ... bueno, entonces seguro", asintió, bebiendo a sorbos la bebida humeante. Nos quedamos un rato cambiando los canales, y finalmente él comenzó a hablar.

"¿Sabes qué es estúpido?" el empezó. Sonreí, a sabiendas. Apagué el televisor y me volví hacia él en el sofá.

"Dímelo", lo alenté.

"¡Es un hipócrita! Decía que me apoyaba por ser gay cuando salí por primera vez. ¡Que estaba bien! ¿Sabes? Pero ahora finalmente estoy feliz en una relación y él ni siquiera puede mirarme sin sentirse asqueado. "

"No creo que se sienta asqueado, Bram. Creo que una cosa es saber que tu hijo es gay, y otra es ya verlo siéndolo", intente explicar. Él me miró, inclinándose para colocar su taza sobre la mesa.

Bram entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí con un bufido, "¿de verdad estás de su parte ahora?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy de tu lado, siempre, pero tienes que pensarlo. Elsa no es exactamente la mayor defensora de los homosexuales, y los dos probablemente se sienten de alguna manera con nosotros, no súper cómodos, pero _sé_ que sienten algo por nosotros ".

"Uf, de alguna manera siempre olvido que tu especialidad son los problemas familiares y los problemas LGBTQ", suspiró, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos. Froté una mano sobre su espalda y me desinflé en el sofá.

"Nunca va a ser fácil para nosotros, y este es solo otro obstáculo. Juro que una vez que nos casemos y los veremos más a menudo, podrían mejorar. Solo tienes que darles un poco de tiempo".

"Espero que tengas razón", suspiró, inclinándose hacia mí. Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho y su respiración se hizo más lenta. Entrelacé mis dedos a través de sus rizos, tirando tiernamente de ellos. Besé la parte superior de su cabeza antes de apoyar mi mejilla contra su cabeza.

"Yo también", susurré. Él se abrazó fuertemente alrededor de mi cintura, relajándose en mi costado. Sonreí ante el gesto y lo abracé. Nos sentamos por un rato abrazados, eventualmente volviendo a llenar nuestro café y poniendo una película. En algún momento de la tarde recibió una llamada para mostrar una casa, así que hice planes con Leah para ir a almorzar. No la había visto desde que nos comprometimos, por lo que estaba muy emocionada de hablar sobre eso.

Lo último que quería era hablar sobre la boda, pero tenía que ... no puedo ... no contarle detalles a Leah. Ella mantendría en mi cabeza que no la incluí.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿vas a comprarle un anillo a Bram?" ella preguntó, examinando la banda en mi dedo.

"Estoy pensando en eso ... creo que él también querrá elegirlo. Así que creo que voy a esperar. Aún que claro ... ¿podrías consultar con Garrett para ver si tal vez ya escogió alguno?" Pregunté, con una sonrisa descarada.

Leah me hizo una mueca, apartando mi mano de ella. "¿Por qué iba a preguntarle? No es como si hablamos seguido", ella puso los ojos en blanco. Bajó la cabeza y podría haber jurado en ese momento que estaba escondiendo algo.

"¿Esta pasando algo que deba saber?" Pregunto.

"¿Que? ¡no!" levanta la cabeza y parece como si le hubiera pedido que cruzara corriendo el restaurante.

"Está bien, Dios ... solo era una pregunta. ¡Estas muy a la defensiva!" Levanté mis manos en defensa.

"No lo estoy", suspiró. "Oye, ¿cómo reaccionaron tus padres?" cambió de tema abruptamente, arreglando el sándwich club en su plato. Ignoré su comportamiento extraño, por el momento, y le respondí.

"Genial, estaban muy emocionados", le expliqué.

"Obvi, quiero decir, vamos. Tus padres han estado esperando por este día toda tu vida".

"Me pregunto cómo se imaginaron este día cuando era más joven", contemplé, apoyando mi mejilla en mi puño.

"Probablemente que te casaras conmigo," resopló Leah, dejando caer un pepinillo en su boca.

"Probablemente", dije con una sonrisa. Me sacudí ante la idea de casarme con Leah, o incluso de mis padres imaginándose que me casaría con Leah, y me metí un huevo en la boca.

"¿Estás bien? Para alguien que acaba de comprometerse parece que te falta ese tipo de 'resplandor' que todos obtienen". Pregunto Leah, pasando sus manos en frente de mi cara.

"En realidad es un poco más estresante de lo que había anticipado. Como ... Estoy tan emocionado de estar haciendo esto, pero mi cerebro no dejará de repasarlo todo. Mi madre tampoco ayuda, está planeando esto como si fuera una boda hetero. Como si fuera a ser _tan_ fácil hacer que todo salga bien sin problemas", gemí, descansando mis puños sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué está haciendo exactamente?"

preguntó.

"Antes que nada, está hablando de convertirlo todo en una boda en la playa, así que no. _Sabes_ que odio la playa. En segundo lugar, finge que todos están súper entusiasmados con nosotros casándonos. Sé que han pasado años desde que el matrimonio homosexual se hizo legal, pero todavía hay mucha gente que no está dispuesta a participar en la boda de dos hombres ".

"Creo que estás pensando demasiado en eso, Si. Se supone que se trata de que te cases con el amor de tu vida, no importa en qué consiste el día, siempre y cuando estés con Bram". Leah se encoge de hombros, tomando un bocado de su sándwich.

"Guau ... ¿cuándo la _cínica se_ volvió _romántica_ ?" Dirijo mi cabeza en su dirección, completamente abatido por la respuesta que nunca pensé que obtendría de ella.

"He tenido tiempo para crecer un poco de corazón. De todos modos, respira y relájate. Saldrá bien, no te preocupes", me aseguró Leah.

"¿Estás segura?" Pregunto. No sueno siquiera un poco esperanzado.

"Absolutamente, yo me aseguraré de eso".

"Te haré que lo cumplas esta vez ", le advierto, moviendo mi dedo hacia ella. Ella pone los ojos en blanco y terminamos el almuerzo. Decidimos caminar y comprar un poco, e incluso llegamos a una joyería por diversión. Fue un poco abrumador, así que decidí abandonar la idea por un tiempo. Tengo mucho tiempo para encontrarle un anillo.

"Llámame si sientes que es mucho para manejarlo solo, ¿de acuerdo?" Leah bromeó, abrazándome. Me reí entre dientes y rompí nuestro abrazo con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Me aseguraré de hacer eso". Nos despedimos y nos separamos. Manejé un poco, sabiendo que Bram no estaría en casa por un tiempo más. No quería estar solo en casa, así que tomé un café helado y recorrí algunos barrios. Bram ha estado mostrando muchas casas antiguas en esta área y me ha estado contando todo sobre ellas. Son hermosos por dentro y a veces Bram me dice que no puede esperar a que podamos permitirnos comprar nuestra primera casa. Estoy de acuerdo con él. Nuestro apartamento puede sentirse tan pequeño a veces, y no es que necesite una gran casa, pero me gustaría salir de nuestro agujero. Especialmente si en el futuro queremos expandir nuestra pequeña familia.

Doblé por un camino que me conduciría a una casa tan hermosa que me deja sin aliento. En realidad lo pasamos mucho, y es una de mis favoritas. Bram dijo que la ha mostrado un par de veces, y siempre hay una oferta pero luego retroceden por alguna razón. Es una pena que haya tantas cosas mal con ella porque me encantaría vivir allí. No me importaría arreglarla si ese fuera el caso.

Definitivamente es una de las casas más antiguas de la calle, lo que honestamente aumenta su belleza. Es de tres pisos de madera de roble pálido y alfombras blancas con elegantes adornos. El revestimiento beige saca a relucir la nitidez de los postigos blancos contra el frente de la casa. Lo que lo une todo es la puerta roja que me hizo enamorarme de ella en primer lugar. No sé por qué, pero fue ... perfecto. Pude ver a Bram y mi criando una familia allí, haciendo recuerdos y amando cada momento ... sí, perfecto es exactamente lo que sería.

Conduje un poco por la carretera y miré algunas casas más. Nada me interesó tanto como la puerta roja, así que comencé a ir a casa. Estaba cansado de conducir, y Bram debería de estar por llegar a casa.

Entrar a la carretera principal fue fácil hoy. Casi no había tráfico, lo cual fue impactante. El viaje fue tranquilo hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, así que lo respondí a través del automóvil.

"Hey, mamá. ¿Qué pasa?" Sonreí a través de mi falsa felicidad.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó, sonando excepcionalmente alegre.

"Oh ya sabes, conduciendo. Me voy a casa después del almuerzo con Leah", le dije.

"Qué buen, suena divertido. Oye, escucha chico, estaba hablando con la mamá de Bram, y estábamos pensando que tal vez sería bueno tener la boda en otoño? Sabes, ¿temporada de calabazas?"

Inmediatamente rodé los ojos ante las palabras 'boda' y 'mamá de Bram'. No quería volver a hablar de esto. Quiero tener un día libre de bodas.

"Mamá escucha, estoy muy ocupado. Déjame devolverte la llamada", suspiré, sin darle siquiera un minuto para responder. Colgué la llamada y suspiré pesadamente. Agarré el volante y me abstuve de gritar. La frustración se estaba construyendo, pero no podía dejar que me molestara. Ella tiene buenas intenciones, y está emocionada cuando Leah me explicó cuándo me fui. Por casualidad miré hacia arriba en el espejo retrovisor para ver a un policía venir detrás de mí. Bajé la vista hacia mi velocímetro y noté el nudo en mi estómago. Mierda. Sabia que mi pie de plomo me causaría problemas uno de estos días. Sus luces se encendieron y él hizo sonar su sirena para avisarme de su presencia.

Me orillé y preparé todo para él. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Lo miré desde el espejo cuando salió de su auto y se acercó a la ventana del conductor.

"Buenas tardes, Oficial", lo saludé felizmente. Intenté juntar todo mi encanto posible.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo rápido que ibas?" preguntó, mirándome. "Licencia y registro, por favor", preguntó finalmente, extendiendo su mano. Bajé la mirada y le entregué los papeles.

"Lo sé, Oficial. Lo siento mucho. A veces no estoy consciente de lo pesado que puede llegar a ser mi pie", lo admito. Miró mi papeleo, y luego a mí.

"¿A dónde te diriges ... Simon?" preguntó, mirando mi licencia.

"A casa, me dirigía a casa," suspiré, mirándolo.

"¿Vives ya a la vuelta de la esquina?" preguntó, todavía leyendo mi licencia.

"Sí, aquí a la vuelta. Yo estaba..."

"Espera ... ¿Simon Spier? ¿Fuiste a Creekwood?" preguntó. Se levantó las gafas de sol con espejos y las colocó sobre su cabeza calva.

"¿Oh, sí?" Respondí con tono de pregunta a mi voz.

"¿Recuerdas graduarte con una tal Tonya Loletta?"

"Oh, sí. Ella estaba en mi clase". Asentí, intrigado por el nombre. Me apoyé contra el alféizar de la ventana para tener una mejor vista de él.

"Sí, esa es mi esposa. Ahora ella es la Sra. Flaggerty, pero sí, yo era mayor cuando eras un junior. Pensé que te había reconocido. Estuvimos en la reunión hace unos años", sonrió. Estaba listo para derretirme en mi asiento y desaparecer.

"¿Ah, entonces es así?" mi voz subió un tono.

Se pasó la mano por la nuca con nerviosismo, "Sí ... yo, uh ... realmente espero que no estés todavía con ese tipo que te avergonzó. Eso fue ... maldición, eso fue horrible", respiró profundamente asintiendo torpemente. Oh, fue algo bueno ...

"Uh, no. En realidad, estoy comprometido con Abraham Greenfeld", le dije, levantando la mano para que él viera el anillo. Se sentía raro usar su nombre completo, pero extrañamente satisfactorio.

"Oh, mierda, ¿de verdad?. ¡Es increíble! Así que esa noche realmente funcionó para ti", se rió, devolviéndome mi registro y mi identificación.

"Yo diría", acepté. "Entonces, Flaggerty ... ¿como Paul Flaggerty?" Yo pregunté. Me acordé de unos pocos jugadores de fútbol de la escuela secundaria, y resultaron ser de los buenos chicos que nunca se burlaron de mí.

"Sí, exactamente", sonrió. "Ese soy yo", asintió. Le sonreí y coloqué mi información en mi regazo. "Es difícil reconocerme sin pelo", bromeó, pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

"Ah, nah. Te ves muy bien, de verdad. Solo soy pésimo recordando rostros", me reí entre dientes. Agitó su mano con desdén y miró hacia su patrullero.

"Oye, escucha, tengo que hacer que parezca que te estoy dando algo, ya que definitivamente has sobrepasado el límite de velocidad, pero te dejaré ir con una advertencia".

"Oh, wow. Gracias, Paul, eso es muy amable de tu parte".

"Sí, no hay problema", sonrió, "entonces, ¿qué pasaba con ese pie pesado? ¿Estás distraído?" Paul preguntó.

"Un poco en realidad ... estrés", sonreí, levantando el anillo de nuevo.

"Ah, no digas más. Lo entiendo totalmente. Cuando Tonya y yo nos comprometimos hace un año, fue basura ininterrumpida durante _meses._ Creí que iba a matarla a ella y a su madre".

"¡Sí! Eso es exactamente lo que es, y solo hemos estado comprometidos literalmente ni siquiera cuatro días".

"Oh ... no, no, no. Necesitas hacer lo que terminamos haciendo al final. Deberíamos haberlo conseguido meses antes, pero no nos dimos cuenta de que todavía existían planificadores de bodas. En realidad, es el primo de Tonya de quien no teníamos ni idea de que estaba en el negocio ".

"¿Planificador de la boda?" Levanto una ceja hacia él.

"Sí, fue increíble. Manejó todo, y no tuvimos que hacer nada. No tenía idea de cuál era la diferencia entre 'cáscara de huevo' y 'crème' hasta que entró en escena. Nuestros niveles de estrés se fueron camino abajo una vez que se hizo cargo ".

"Mierda, creo que necesito eso", revolví en busca de papel y un bolígrafo. "¿Tienes el nombre, o un número?" Pregunté, preparándome para escribirlo.

"Uh, sí. No tengo su número conmigo, pero puedo decir que su nombre es Francis Perla".

"¡Genial! Muchas gracias, no sabes cuan listo estoy para escapar de todo esto".

"Oh, sí, amigo. Tu boda debería ser agradable. No debería ser un dolor de cabeza constante", negó con la cabeza, tocando el papel en el que escribí el nombre del chico. "Así es como te mantienes libre de estrés. Fran cuidará de ti, no te preocupes. Dile que me conoces. También se especializa en bodas homosexuales, así que honestamente no puedes equivocarte".

"Eso suena muy bien, Paul. Muchas gracias", le estreché la mano. Me dio mi "advertencia" verbal sobre el exceso de velocidad y me dejó seguir mi camino.

Cuando llegué a casa, rápidamente lo busqué en mi computadora portátil y comencé a reunir toda la información que necesitaba. Encontré un lugar en la ciudad entre algunas pequeñas empresas. Obtuve la ubicación y anoté el número para poder llamarlo el lunes durante mi descanso para concertar una cita. Bram llegó a casa poco después, y lo puse al tanto de todo. Él se sorprendió al verme remotamente feliz por algo relacionado con la boda. Lo discutimos la mayor parte durante la cena, y cuando terminé de hablar de eso nos estábamos preparando para la cama.

"Creo que es una gran idea, cariño. Definitivamente llama el lunes y ve cuando se puede reunir con nosotros", dijo Bram, caminando hacia su lado de la cama. Estaba frotando loción sobre sus brazos, mirándome desde la cama. Estaba atrapado en mi computadora mirando fotos de las bodas pasadas que ha hecho. Eran hermosas y sinceramente no podía creer la cantidad de detalles que puede cubrir. Me siento tan bien con esto ya.

"¡Lo haré! ¡Estoy emocionado!" Exclamé, empujando mis anteojos a su lugar correcto en mi nariz. Bram se metió en la cama y tiró de las sábanas sobre su regazo.

"Babe", habló Bram. Mantuve mis ojos en la pantalla, desplazándome hacia abajo en la página.

"¿Qué?" Yo pregunté.

"Babe ..." Bram se rió suavemente. Extendió las almohadas y me quitó los lentes lentamente. Me sacó de mi trance y me volví para verlo mordiendo la esquina inferior izquierda de su labio. Él dobló mis lentes y los colocó en su mesita de noche. Cerró mi computadora portátil y la empujó hasta el final de la cama.

"¿Olvidaste algo?" él movió sus cejas. Oh este chico y su hermosa cara. No puedo olvidar lo guapo que es a veces, y lo afortunado que soy de tenerlo para mí.

"Oh ... bien", me sonrojé, recordando mi promesa que le hice esta mañana. Debería devolver el favor esta noche.

"Oh, lo olvidaste, ¿verdad?" Bram juguetonamente se burló.

"No, no ... solo estaba esperando el mejor momento", bromeé, deslizándome en mi lugar en la cama. Bram levantó la sábana para cubrirnos a los dos y se movió para estar encima de mí. Me cubrió la cara con besos, sofocándome lentamente con su peso corporal.

"¡Bram!" Chillé, tratando de alejarme de sus besos. Soltó una risita ante mi reacción y me besó más. Finalmente lo empujé y tomé mi lugar encima de él.

"Oh, vas a conseguirlo", le advertí.

"Bien", bromeó Bram, mordiéndome.

Oh, este hermoso chico.


End file.
